The Lycanthropy Specialist
by KayMac
Summary: Over a year after Remus Lupin leaves his teaching post at Hogwarts, he finds himself face to face with the student he couldn't forget.
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon when the man staggered into St. Mungo's. His unkempt, sandy brown hair was streaked with grey and his torn and soiled robes hung open to reveal the ripped and bloodied dress shirt he wore beneath. The man's face was worn; there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked as though he were about to pass out.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" a healer asked, rushing out from behind her desk to approach him. He gave her a strained smile.

"Rough full moon," he responded tiredly. The healer took a step back, her look of concern transforming into a look of fear and hesitancy.

"Ahhhh…ummm, let me get our specialist." She said taking another step back and placing her wand to her throat.

"Sara to the welcoming desk, Sara." Lowering her wand, she motioned for him to sit. "Can I get your name for the paperwork?"

"Of course," he said good naturedly, "Remus Lupin."

Remus sat in the waiting area, too tired to move. It had been the first time in years that he'd hadn't had access to the wolfsbane potion, resulting in a rather painful full moon. He hadn't been in enough pain to send him to St. Mungo's in years.

He heard footsteps approaching, waiting for them to stop more than a safe distance away. However, they didn't stop.

"Professor?" came a shocked voice from in front of him. Looking up, his eyes fell upon a young blonde he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Miss Roberts," he greeted, standing. He held out his hand but his former student brushed it aside as she flung herself into his arms. He could feel the healer's disapproving stare from the front desk, but his hands unconsciously found their way to her waist. Finally, he forced himself to gently pull away.

"How are you Professor? Come on through to the exam room."

"So you're the specialist in lycanthropy?" he asked, chuckling, "I wonder how you came across that career choice…" She grinned.

"I learned some things when I realized you had this condition. I wanted to do something to help." She explained, "This is my way of helping."

"Well it's good to see a familiar face." Remus said as he sat down on the examination table, watching her as she got a number of potions and lotions from a shelf.

"How have you been Professor? Over all?" she asked pouring a foul smelling potion in a goblet and handing it to him. "Drink this," Gulping the liquid down and making a face, Remus shrugged.

"You know the life of a werewolf. Jobs are hard to come by. I'm working at a muggle bookstore at the moment."

She smiled, "And you love books,"

"I do," he nodded fondly. She opened a jar of lotion and turned to him.

"I need you to take your shirt off," she requested. He raised an eyebrow and her face flushed scarlet. "You're bleeding," she said, nodding at the tears and blood that was caked onto his shirt. He nodded and unbuttoned it slowly.

"This will sting a bit," she warned him, dipping her fingers into the lotion after he'd removed his shirt.

Remus winced as she applied the crème. He was used to the 'after the moon' medicines and the bad taste and stinging of werewolf potions and lotions.

"Sorry," she apologized, seeing his discomfort.

"It's fine," he assured her, giving a pained half smile.

There was a long silence while she applied the rest of the lotion, before she rubbed her hands together and took a step back. "All done," she told him, "You just need some rest and you'll be as right as rain." Remus smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "How did you manage to become such a talented healer, let alone St. Mungo's lycanthropy specialist in only a year?" the woman before him grinned.

"That is a very long and extraordinarily exhausting story." she assured him. Remus looked at her for a moment.

"Then let's catch up. Have dinner with me tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Most of this chapter and the chapters that follow are a flashback. Also, ideas are more than welcome, because although I have a bunch of the story already written, I don't yet have an ending. :D Reviews make me happy, happiness = more writing, so you know what to do. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you probably remember, I shadowed Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing my 7th year. After that I spent a year attending the Healer's Academy of Medicine in America. I took night classes on lycanthropy, taught by someone _actually_ afflicted. I worked weekends to pay the boarding house fee. That's pretty much it." Sara finished leaning over her glass of white wine to speak with Remus.

"And you're done with school already?" Remus questioned.

"It was a hardcore program." She explained, "It's ironic that I'm getting more sleep as a healer than I did as a student,"

Remus chuckled. They sat in a secluded booth at a muggle jazz club, enjoying the company. Sara smiled gently.

"It's really good to see you Professor,"

"I think you can call me Remus now, don't you?" he suggested after a moment. "I am no longer your teacher," She blushed and ducked her head, her blonde locks falling into her face.

"Alright," she accepted, "_Remus_." Remus smiled and watched her eyes follow the couples swaying on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, watching as her eyes flickered back to meet his. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I would love to," she accepted. Lupin offered her his hand and led her to the middle of the dancing cluster. She slowly slid her arm up his arm to rest on his shoulder and his hand slid down her side to rest on her hip. With the hand still holding hers, Lupin brought it up, fingers tightening around hers.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you," Remus said, pulling his gaze from their intertwined hands.

"Ohhh?" she raised a brow.

"You were always very mature, but now…something's different. Perhaps it's because you're no longer my student." She smiled.

"That was an interesting year."

"That it was," he agreed, pulling her closer. He had to admit, he was glad she was no longer his student.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 years earlier-

"No,"

"Yes!"

"NO! Not happening!" Sara told her friend sternly.

"Pleeeeaaaaaase?" She begged, watching Sara walk backwards along the corridor in front of her, as they headed to their first classes.

"Callie, I'm NOT asking Professor Lupin if he's marri…." But she was cut off as she collided with something very solid. A pair of arms slipped around her from behind, steadying her and she turned to face the very person they had been talking about. "Professor!"

"Good morning," Professor Lupin greeted them politely, releasing his hold on Sara, and taking a respectful step away. Sara's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Good Morning, sir," the girls answered in unison.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you both in my classes," Lupin smiled.

"Yes, sir," they responded. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll see you two later," Lupin said, heading toward the Great Hall.

"See you later, Professor," He was halfway down the corridor when he turned.

"And in answer to your question, no, I'm not." He smiled and left.

Callie tried and failed miserably to hide her grin of amusement, as Sara blushed.

"I hate you," she told Callie, halfheartedly. "Great first impression that was,"

"Look at the bright side," Callie said nudging her friend playfully in the ribs, "They always say to make your first impression memorable,"

Sara rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Shut up!"

The two girls walked in silence for a few minutes. Sara glanced over at Callie after a moment.

"Why on earth did you want to know if he was married?" she asked.

"'Cuz I'm nosy." Callie told her, "Nah, just wanted to know why any dude would want that job. He's not married so I'm guessing he's kinda a loner. Only a social outcast would take that job," At Sara's huff of annoyance, she continued, "He's not horrible looking, so why wouldn't he be married?"

"You're horrible," Sara told her friend, laughing. "What if he is just a guy who wants to be a teacher?"

"After the crack pots we've had recently? No way," Callie told her disbelievingly. They continued walking toward Sara's first class, Transfiguration. "Hey, when are you going to ask Madam Pomfrey if you can shadow her for career planning?"

"I dunno, soon. Before people start getting sick. Flu season's coming," She replied. Callie laughed.

"Well, I gotta head to Muggle Studies." Callie said, departing. "See you at lunch,"

"See you Cal," Sara called after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first class after lunch. Callie had disappeared, without a doubt to makeout with her boyfriend, a hot looking Ravenclaw, she had surprisingly been dating longer than a month. Sara had decided to head to class early, only to find that Professor Lupin wasn't there, so she sat herself on the window ledge in the hallway and pulled out a battered and worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. Absorbed by the muggle story she'd read a hundred times, she didn't hear the footsteps echoing down the hall.

"So we meet again," Lupin said, jerking her back to reality.

"Professor!" Sara greeted, startled.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Lupin smiled, unlocking his classroom door.

"You didn't," Sara answered cheerfully, hopping off the ledge.

"Pride and Prejudice, huh?" Lupin smiled.

"You've read it?" she asked, and Lupin nodded. "Wow, barely any wizards read muggle literature." Sara said, liking him immediately.

"A book is a book, no matter who wrote it," he responded

She followed him into the classroom and dropped her bag at one of the back desks in the far corner. Lupin raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. She grinned.

"I work best in the back," she explained. "The really nerdy kids sit in the front. The ones who care about their work but also talk a lot sit in the middle. The kids who sit in the back goof off a lot but as you get closer to the corner, it's just the ones who don't give a crap and are kinda loners. It's the quietest there, so I concentrate better."

"You have this all figured out," Lupin laughed.

"I do. Took me long enough," she responded, perching on the edge of one of the front desks to talk to Lupin. "So, what are we learning today?"

"Probably the same thing the third years are. I looked over your test results and your class of seventh years is very unprepared. Did your previous teachers teach you anything?" he half joked,

"Not much," she responded. "Quirrell was semi-normal first through third year. Than he took a year long sabbatical when he got "you-know-who" stuck on the back of his head. We had some blonde bimbo that year. She was more concerned with breaking a nail than failing test scores. Then Quirrell came back and was seriously trippy all year. Then Lockhart…he was kinda like the blonde bimbo come to think of it. Now you. Good luck." She gave him a faked wide smile. Lupin laughed.

"Encouraging," he said dryly.

At that moment the bell rang and students began slowly filtering in. Sara gave Lupin a smile and headed back to the corner.

"Alright class," Lupin began once everyone was seated, "Please put your books away, we won't be needing them today."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. Everything's been super crazy on my end with midterms, Thanksgiving, then I got sick and then finals and now Christmas, so sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

"I suppose I could use an extra hand…" Madam Pomfrey said, looking around the all but empty Hospital Wing. There was one first year with a broken nose from falling through the invisible stair, but other than that, it was vacant. "You're serious about becoming a healer?"

"Yes ma'am," Sara replied, "Very serious,"

"Alright then," Madam Pomfrey agreed, "You can start Monday after classes."

"Thank you ma'am," Sara grinned turning to leave but again, for the second time that week, collided with the same person.

"Woah there!" Lupin's arms slid around her, stopping her quick decent to the floor. "We seem to be making this a habit."

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" Sara gasped. Lupin released her.

"Not a problem Miss Roberts." Lupin assured her with a smile. "I have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey, so if you'll excuse me,"

"No problem Professor," She shrugged, "I'll see you around,"

* * *

Lupin and Sara fell into a quick routine. Sara would eat lunch and leave for Lupin's classroom while Callie went off with her boyfriend. Lupin would sit at his desk, normally grading papers while Sara sat on the edge of a desk in the front row and kept him company. It was comfortable talking with him, and Sara found she could share things with him that she couldn't even tell Callie. Sara rolled her eyes at the thought that once again popped into her mind. 'She couldn't possibly…'

"You like him" Callie accused, rolling over on her bed and smacking Sara with a pillow.

"I do not! He's a teacher for Merlin's sake!" Sara denied hitting her back.

"No, it isn't a bad thing! It means there's hope for you." Callie insisted playfully.

"Ohhh shut up!" Sara groaned, covering her face and rolling over so her back was to her friend. "I don't like him. I mean, I like him, but not _like_ like him!" she hoped that by denying it, it would result in convincing herself.

"I know," Callie laughed, "Can't you tell by now when I'm giving you a hard time?" She gave Sara's shoulders a playful tug, rolling her onto her back and digging her fingers into her sides. Sara squealed and tried desperately to wriggle out of her grasp.

Callie smirked, releasing Sara and rolling onto her back next to her.

"We seriously need to do something about that single status of yours though. We need to find you a man."

"CAL!"

* * *

"She's impossible! I mean I love her to death but…"

"But, at times, she can be extremely exasperating? I know, I had friends much the same," Lupin smiled as they sat in the classroom during lunch.

"She seems to think she needs to find me a boyfriend…which is rich coming from the girl who's had about 30 over the last seven years. Also…probably something I shouldn't be talking to you about." Sara trailed off. Lupin laughed, his eyes twinkling, but the dark circles underneath them showing his exhaustion. "Are you feeling alright, Professor?" Lupin paused a moment.

"I'm just starting to fall ill, is all," he replied tiredly.

"You should take it easy, sir. If there's one thing I know from shadowing Madam Pomfrey, it's that." She told him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied jokingly, giving her a salute. He smiled, "I fear I just have a weak immune system,"

There was something off about the way that he said that. Sara frowned, which Lupin mistook for concern.

"I'm fine. Honestly." He assured her, relaxing in his seat.

"If you say you are, I believe you," she told him. "…Sir" coming as an afterthought.

* * *

Sara couldn't believe that it was Halloween already, as she stepped out of the castle into the crisp, cold air. Pulling her hat more tightly over her ears and readjusting her scarf, she turned to look at Callie with a smile.

"Just you and me going to Hogsmeade, just like the old days." Sara grinned, pulling on her gloves. "Where do you wanna go first?" she asked her friend as they followed the mob toward the gates. Callie bit her lip.

"Ohhh, about that…." She started and Sara groaned.

"Don't tell me. You promised your boyfriend you'd meet him and go to that sickly romantic tea shop?" she had known it was too good to be true that Callie would spend _one_ outing with her. Come to think of it, she probably should find out her boyfriend's name soon…she had learned to not bother with it 2nd year when Callie never had a boyfriend for more than a week. She's been dating this guy for a while now.

"Something like that… I'm sorry Sara, but it's really important to him. We can meet up at the Three Broomsticks later?" Callie apologized. Sara shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. You know what? Why don't we just meet up at the feast?" Sara tried to replace her annoyance with a cheerful tone.

"You sure?" Callie questioned and Sara nodded. "Thanks babe, you're the best." She said giving her friend a hug. Sara returned it, but without a smile.

They shuddered their was past the dementors and found themselves in Hogmeade.

"Go on," Sara said nodding her head toward the hot, Ravenclaw waiting for her friend. "Have fun."

"You too!" Callie called back a she hurried over to her waiting boyfriend and threw herself into his arm. Sara rolled her eyes as they started snogging and made her way down one of the many, student-filled street.

* * *

Two hours later Sara decided to head back. She had stopped by Honeydukes for some chocolate and spent the rest of the time wandering mindlessly, eventually ending up at the Shrieking Shack. There was an odd beauty to the old building and she had sat on a stump and looked at it for a while. Stomach growling, Sara headed back to Hogwarts, knowing it was too soon for the feast but the cold wind at her back pushed her toward the old school.

If anything was as bad as passing by the dementors with others, passing by them alone was ten times worse. She was still feeling a bit shaky as she trekked down the corridors toward Lupin's office. That Potter boy was just leaving as she arrived and they smiled pleasantly at each other as they passed by. She still felt empty as she knocked on Lupin's door.

"Come in," he called from the other side and she pushed the door open to enter, closing it softly behind her. He was grading papers, a strong look of concentration on his face before he looked up. "Sara, what a pleasant surprise." Another look at her and he frowned. "Are you alright? You're very pale."

"Fine, Sir, I just passed the dementors is all." She gave a small shudder at the thought.

"Would you care for some hot chocolate? It'll help, trust me." She nodded and smiled her thanks.

"I already trust you." She told him. He chuckled.

"I can sense that the dementors aren't the entire problem. What's up?" he asked, wandering over to the tea kettle.

"It's nothing…" she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Callie?"

"Me too." Sara laughed somewhat bitterly. "She ditched me to go hang out with her boyfriend….again." A steaming mug of hot chocolate was placed in her hands as Lupin returned and sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry. It can be hard." He seemed to speak from experience but she didn't ask.

"Yeah." She sighed. Lupin gave her a smile.

"Well you are more than welcome to keep me company while I grade these first year essays." He told her.

"I'd like that." She smiled, leaning back.

* * *

Full to bursting with the delicious food from the Halloween feast, Sara trudged after the mob of Gryfindors, Callie by her side.

"I won't eat for a week." Callie groaned and Sara nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait to get into bed. Her eyelids seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. Eyes almost closed, she would have ran into Fred Weasley if Callie hadn't grabbed a fist-full of her robs, stopping her short.

There was muttering all around them as Callie pushed them both forward to see what the commotion was about. The Fat Lady's portrait was violently slashed. Callie gasped, hands covering her mouth. They watched as Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowed and gasped as Peeves identified the culprit.

Sirius Black.

There was chaos as the Gryffindors were steered back to the Great Hall. Girls were crying, guys were yelling and there was an awful lot of pushing. Sara knew she looked pale. She felt numb all over. Nearing the doors to the Great Hall, Sara saw teachers hurrying toward them. Lupin was among them. Seeing her, he pushed frantically through the crowd to grab her arm roughly, catching her before she could go into the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?!" he demanded and when she nodded, she could sense his relief. "What happened? All we heard was Black was in the castle!"

"He tried to get into our dormitory. The Fat Lady was all slashed up." Sara's voice broke at the end and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. Lupin must have seen them, because he pulled her tightly to him for a moment before releasing her.

"It's gonna be fine. Stay in the Great Hall! I got to go." Lupin told her, forcing a smile and then turning abruptly, his robes billowing after him in a very "Snape-like" way.

* * *

The squashy, purple sleeping bags did nothing to comfort her. Sara hadn't been able to sleep. Visions of Sirius Black running through the castle, Professor Lupin hot on his heels, plagued her. She instead watched as the ceiling in the Great Hall turned from black with twinkling stars, to navy blue, and as the sun finally began to rise, to a light pink which spread over the sleeping students. It was then that the doors opened for seemingly the hundredth and Lupin slid inside. Approaching Percy Weasley, he whispered with him for a few minutes. Sara sat up, leaning against the wall behind her to watch as the two men spoke. Finally, Weasley nodded and Lupin gave another forced smile and turned to go. As he headed for the door, he spotted her. Glancing around, he changed his direction, heading over to where she sat, alone except for a gently snoring Callie, in a corner.

"Miss Roberts," he whispered, glancing at Callie to make sure he hadn't awoken her.

"She could sleep through a Quiditch match, don't worry about it." Sara smiled and then looked back up at him. "So?"

"We did a full sweep of the castle. He's gone." Lupin sighed, sitting down next to her, tiredly. Sara resisted the strong urge to rest her head on his shoulder and instead turned toward him to get a better view of his face.

"How do you think he got in?" Something flashed in Lupin's eyes for a moment but was gone so fast she wondered if she really saw anything.

"No idea. We've got all entrances covered though so if he tries it again, we'll get him." He assured her, his voice soothing.

"If he got past those dementors though…" Sara started.

"Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you…kids." He finished rather awkwardly. She laughed softly.

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to us. I said earlier that I trust you and I meant it." Sara said looking over at him. "Now no offense, professor, but you look really tired. As a future healer, I say you should get up to bed. You said you were getting sick and you need you're rest. Healer's orders." She said in the firmest voice she could muster. Lupin chuckled.

"Alright. Good night….errr, morning, Miss Roberts." He patted her knee lightly and stood. "You should get some rest as well." He said, looking down at her.

"Are you saying I looked like crap…sir?!" she teased, raising an eyebrow. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Of course not, you look lovely." Lupin assured her. "Now get some rest."

"You too," she laughed as he turned to leave. Snuggling into her sleeping bag, she suddenly felt exhausted and drifted off almost immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Everything pretty much returned to normal after a few days, although the fear of Sirius Black lingering around each turn, scared most of the girls, and even some of the boys, into traveling in even larger, tightly packed groups. Sara laughed at this as Callie refused to venture off with her boyfriend at lunch anymore.

"I'll see you later," she told Callie and her boyfriend as she finished her lunch and stood.

"You're going out there?!?" Callie exclaimed, "By yourself?"

"I seriously doubt Sirius Black's first stop is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." Sara told her friend. "And Lupin will be there, I won't be alone. In fact I doubt you could be anywhere safer." Callie agreed with this and Sara left for Lupin's classroom.

The door was closed, which was odd, since Lupin was normally in there around this time. Shrugging, Sara perched herself on the window ledge, like she did the first day, pulled out a book and waited.

Half an hour later, footsteps echoed off the walls and Sara flipped her book closed and slid it back in her bag, before hopping off the hall's window ledge.

"Professor, I almost thought you weren't coming. I was starting to wond...ohhh good afternoon Professor Snape."

"Hmmm" Snape grunted, unlocking Lupin's door, "Good afternoon Miss Roberts"

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Sara questioned as she followed his billowing black robes into the classroom.

"He's fallen ill," Snape hissed, "quite unfortunate," Sara narrowed her eyes at his tone, which sounded anything but sympathetic, and took her usual seat in the corner. "I think you can take a seat up here for once, don't you?" he drawled, a long finger gliding over the front desk. Their eyes met and Sara knew it wasn't a request. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her bag and took the seat Snape had pointed to. "Now tell me," he began again, his voice cold "How little of a social life must you have in order to spend your free time with poor Professor Lupin." Tears sprung to her eyes without permission but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't let Snape see her weak.

"I have a social life, Professor." She said, keeping her face emotionless, but unable to do anything about the tears glistening in her eyes.

"If you're talking about Callie Montgomery, I'd think again," Snape smirked, "She may humor you, but you'll always be a third wheel." His drawl was cold. The bell rang and students swarmed in, each with the same shocked look when they saw Snape.

"Get out your books and turn to four hundred and thirty seven…and _be quiet_!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reviews please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's another one! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Enough said. If I did, I wouldn't be a poor college student, now would I?

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey, do you think I could take the day off? I'm not feeling too well," Sara asked popping her head into the Hospital Wing.

"You aren't ill I hope," Madam Pomfrey said scowling, "Your eyes are all red. Do you have allergies?"

"…Yeah." she lied "I'm gonna rest. Thanks." Sara exited the Hospital Wing pausing, to look around. There was only one person she wanted to talk to right now. A year ago it would have been Callie. Now…maybe Snape was right. Heading down to the kitchens she politely asked the house elves for a thermos of chicken soup and headed back upstairs. She was two floors up when she realized she had no idea where Lupin's private quarters were.

"Is there something you're looking for Miss Roberts?" Professor McGonagall's curt question surprised her.

"Professor! Yes, actually, I'm looking for Professor Lupin. I heard he was ill." Sara said, "…I brought him soup," she added somewhat helplessly, holding the soup out in front of her as proof. McGonagall watched her for a long while, internal debate waging.

"Third floor, the portrait of the wolf in the forest." She said at last.

"Thank you ma'am!"

"Don't stay too long. He isn't feeling his greatest, poor man." She told her, her eyes flittering to the window. It would be sunset in about an hour.

* * *

"Miss Roberts," Lupin was stunned when he pulled open the door to his quarters. His eyes flew to the widow before they fixed back on her. "How'd you find my quarters?"

"McGonagall," Sara replied. She glanced uncomfortably down the halls around her.

"Please, come in," he invited, disappearing into the room. Sara followed, closing the door behind her.

"I heard you were ill." She said awkwardly. "I brought you some soup. Of course I wasn't sure if you could eat it or if you were like nauseas ill. If you can't, I can just take it back to the kitchens. It's chicken noodle if, you know, you're feeling up to it." She was well aware that she was babbling. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm gonna leave…" she placed the soup on the closest hard surface. 'What on earth possessed her to come?'

"Sara," Lupin's tired voice interrupted her thoughts, "Thank you," She froze. He had never called her by her first name before. "What's bothering you?"

"Me? You're the one who's sick. How are you feeling, Professor?" She asked.

"Tired, but overall" Lupin paused before "…rather lousy." he admitted. "But in the time I've come to know you, I can tell when you're troubled. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Sara scoffed, brushing it off, "Just something Snape said."

"Ohhh?" Lupin asked, eyebrow raising as he took a seat, motioning for her to do the same.

"It's nothing," she insisted, the tears welling up in her eyes against her control, saying otherwise.

"Sara…"Lupin muttered softly, "What did he say?"

"Just stuff about me having no social life and Callie not really being my friend. Just the usual Snape stuff, only a tad crueler." Sara said, trying to shrug casually and struggling against the tears that threatened to fall, her voice breaking.

"Ohh sweetheart," Lupin sighed, " I am sorry. Professor Snape as never been too pleasant. Between you and me, he was a real git in school." Sara let out a choked laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me, sir." She gave him a watery smile. 'Had he really just called her sweetheart?'

"Truth be told, I'm glad you found me. I was feeling rather lonely." He expressed gently.

"No problem Professor," Sara responded. "Everyone missed you today. Couldn't you find a better sub than Snape?"

"Sadly, I don't choose the subs," he replied. "How is your shadowing going with Madam Pomfrey?"

"Pretty good. I can mend bones now," she grinned. Lupin mirrored her smile.

"I'll keep that in mind if ever I'm in need." He said seriously but with a hint of playfulness.

"Madam Pomfrey is so supportive. My parents think that being a healer is below me. They think I should be an auror or get some ministry job. Healers or, as muggles call them, "doctors" are much more respected in the muggle world because it takes a lot more than waving a wand for them." Sara sighed. Lupin looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm very proud of you and I would be honored to one day have you as my healer." He was serious.

"Lets hope you won't require my services," she laughed.

* * *

Christmas arrived faster then expected and Sara felt more and more depressed the nearer it got. Though she tried to hide it, Lupin had caught on.

"Are you alright? He asked one lunchtime as Sara sat glumly on a front row desk, knees hugged against her chest.

"Hmmmm?" she asked, looking up, "Yeah, I'm fine, professor." Lupin raised a skeptical brow but moved on.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" he asked and by the small sigh he heard, he knew he'd hit the mark.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Sara said slowly.

"You're not going home?" he questioned, coming around the side of his desk and perching on the front of it.

"Umm…my folks and I don't exactly…get on." She said, trying to make it sound as nicely as possible, but from Lupin's critical gaze, she sighed and continued. "I was never… the 'good' child. My brother always lived up to their expectations and I never did. He got a ministry job; works pretty much along side the Minister. I, well, I want to be a healer and they don't approve. I found that going home for break only leads to a bunch of yelling and ends up ruining everyone's Christmas. Not worth it." Lupin watched her sadly.

"Well, you can always stay here." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"With the, what, four other people?" she laughed bitterly, "I don't need to give Snape any more ammunition about my social life. Callie asks me over every year and I did that second through fifth year but…her boyfriends have started coming, in recent years and…lets just say Callie's folks don't have a guest room and the sofa isn't that comfy." Lupin raised an amused eyebrow. "So, I stayed in a room at the Leaky Cauldron for Christmas last year, I'll probably do that this year as well." Her soft sigh broke Lupin's heart. Eventually she looked back up at him. "What about you, sir? What are you doing over the holidays?"

"Well, I'd planned to stay at Hogwarts." He told her thoughtfully.

"Planned?" she asked, mildly curious. Lupin nodded, thinking. He desperately did not want her to be alone for Christmas, but honestly couldn't think of a way to fix that without bordering on an inappropriate student-teacher relationship.

"Perhaps…"he started and she gave him a curious look as the bell rung, signally lunch was over. Students began filtering in, interrupting whatever Lupin was going to say. Sara sighed as she made her way back to her desk in the corner. A small part of her had thought he was going to ask her to spend the holiday with him…of course that was ridicules. 'He's a _teacher_' she reminded herself as she tried to brush away her disappointment and concentrate on what Lupin was teaching. What it just her imagination, or did Lupin's eyes flicker over to meet hers more than usual this class?

* * *

Christmas chapter next! Although I haven't exactly planned out what's gonna happen yet. Any suggestions? Review and add what you think should happen and I will gladly consider them. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok, so I lied. This chapter came outta nowhere and now when I plot it all out, there are actually a couple chapters 'till Christmas…. Sorry! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Also, since I can't seem to figure out how to answer you guys individually, I would like to thank you all for your comments!

Tigerlilyz- Thanks for informing about the full moon situation…I did do a bit of research according to HP timelines and real life moon chart thingys and found that it was a full moon on Dec 28th that year, so I'm safe. Whew! Thanks tho!

Disclaimer: Again…don't own Harry Potter. Never have and never will.

Now then, on to the story….

* * *

There was snow everywhere as Sara bundled up to stroll across the grounds. The sky, the ground; everything was white. Her breath came out in a frosty cloud and as she shivered and drew her arms around herself for warmth, she cursed herself for coming out here in the first place, but she needed to think. Her 'feelings' for Lupin were getting stronger. She knew that much. How could she have possibly thought for even a moment that Lupin would offer to spend the holidays with _her_? 'He's a teacher. I'm a student. Get a grip Sara. You're turning into to Callie!' she berated herself. The lake was frozen and she had the oddest urge to go ice-skating as she past it. She hadn't done that since she was little. Feeling oddly reckless, something she rarely ever was, Sara placed one foot on the frozen lake. When the ice didn't crack, her other foot followed. Laughing, she ran and slid along the ice, the cold wind at her face and for a moment she forgot all her worries; her family, her future career, Lupin, Callie…all her troubles were gone as she ran and slid, spun and twirled, laughing and forgetting the world around her.

He had seen her walking the grounds from the window in his quarters. Swearing softly, knowing she shouldn't be out there with Black on the loose, Lupin shrugged on his coat and hurried after her. He had just stepped out into the cold and blustering winds when he saw her, at a distance, step onto the frozen lake. Lupin picked up his pace, knowing that the center of the lake might not have frozen hard enough to hold her weight.

"Dammit!" he swore under his breath as he picked up the pace, hoping to get there and get her off the ice in case it gave way. As he neared, he heard her laughing. He froze for a moment to watch her. Her face was flushed and she looked genuinely happy as she slid across the ice. It was only as she neared the middle that Lupin was jolted back to reality. "Sara!" he called out loudly as he reached the edge. She seemed to snap back to reality too, but nothing could lessen the good mood she was in.

"Professor!" she called back happily, "What are you doing out here? You should come join me! I haven't had this much fun in years…" she stopped suddenly as a loud cracking sound originated from right below her. Her head shot up, her own wide eyes meeting his as he took a step forward.

"Sara, get off the ice!" Lupin shouted, but it was too late. One moment she was standing there, the next, she was gone.

The icy water engulfed her, dark blue was everywhere and as she struggled to reach the surface, she saw the sunlight shining through the ice. As much as her legs kicked, hoping to propel her upwards, she seemed to sink deeper into the cold underwater world. She couldn't breath and her arms flailed around her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She was getting deeper, the blue was turning to black. Her lungs stung and her brain begged for oxygen. She felt dizzy and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Sara! SARA!" she could hear her name being called, but it seemed as though the person was miles away. "Sara! Come on, sweetheart, wake up!" she felt warm lips on hers and frantic compressions on her chest. The warm lips returned and then enough force on her chest to send her gasping, water spilling out of her mouth as she coughed and sputtered. She felt an arm slide around her back to help her sit up and she saw Lupin's face inches away. He was soaking wet, his hair hanging down in front of one eye and his wet robes hanging limply around him. It was only then, when the violent shivering started, that she realized that she too, was soaked to the bone. Her mind was still fuzzy and as Lupin placed a hand on her cheek, making her meet his eyes, did she fully comprehend what had happened.

"Are you alright?!" Lupin asked and she nodded blankly. "I got to get you to the hospital wing," he said, sliding his other arm under her knees and lifting her effortlessly. Her mind was working slowly and all she could think was that she was in his arms. They were halfway across the grounds when her brain caught up.

"NO! No hospital wing!" she said desperately.

"Sara! You could catch…"

"I know. I've been shadowing Madam Pomfrey." She said, laying her head on his shoulder, despite the little, nagging voice of logic telling her not to. "All I need is a hot shower and some tea." She assured him. He stared down at her a long time as he made his way inside the castle, before nodding. Taking a shortcut behind a tapestry so that they wouldn't be seen, Sara assumed Lupin was taking her to her dormitory but was surprised when he came to a stop in front of his own door. Murmuring the password, the door swung open and he entered, lowering her gently to his sofa. "Errr, Professor?" she asked as he disappeared through a door to her right.

"I'm not letting you leave until I'm satisfied you're alright." He called out from the other room, emerging with a towel and an extra shirt. "Bathroom's in there. Take your shower," she stared at him and he met her gaze stubbornly. She knew he wasn't going to back down. Taking the offering from his hands, she stood slowly as the dizziness came again and made her way into the bathroom.

It was styled in a very Lupin way. Simple, manly; it was not at all like the bathroom in the girl's dormitory. Stripping, she stepped under the steaming flow of water and instantly felt better. As she warmed herself and as her brain became less fogged, she became very aware that she was in _Professor_ Lupin's shower. The smell of him surrounded her and while she felt more comfortable then she's been in months, she also felt very out of place.

Stepping out of the warmth of the shower and drying off, she picked up her wand and quickly dried her underwear, slipping them on. She was too exhausted to concentrate on drying her heavy robes and cloths that lay pooled on the floor. Her eyes landed on the shirt he had given her. It was a light blue, formal, button-down shirt and as she slid into it, it came down to her mid thigh. She unbuttoned a few of the stop buttons so that it didn't seem to strangle her and looked in the mirror. '_Awkward_' she thought as she turned and cracked open the door, to emerged into Lupin's private quarters.

Lupin sat on his sofa. He had changed into jeans and a shirt much as he had given her, only white in color with a few buttons undone at the top and his sleeves rolled up. A cup of tea was in one hand, an essay in the other. He wore his reading glasses and looked so deep in concentration that he didn't even hear her come out. His brow was furrowed in the way it was when he tried to follow the first year's essays. He had once told her that the first years, though so eager to please, bounce from one topic to another without any indication that they are even changing the subject. Her eyes drifted down to the mug of steaming tea waiting for her on the coffee table.

"First years?" she asked, approaching. He glanced up at her over his glasses and she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes traveled down her body and long, tan legs, before jumping up to her face guiltily.

"Hmmm? Ohhh, yes. They're very difficult to follow." He hastily turned his eyes back to the essay and took a sip of his tea. Sitting down on the other side of the couch, she tucked her legs underneath her and picked up the other mug of tea.

"Professor?" he tensed slightly, then relaxed and turned toward her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. If you hadn't been out there when the ice broke, I would have drowned." He gave her a very small smile.

"Wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you did." He told her seriously, "Sara…" she sighed and interrupted him.

"I know, I know. It won't happen again?" A confused look clouded his features.

"What?" he asked.

"You were about to give me the whole 'You shouldn't have been out on the ice. It's dangerous. Besides, with Black on the loose, you shouldn't have been out there at all' speech." She clarified. "I just needed time on my own to think. It won't happen again." Lupin chuckled.

"For starters, I wasn't going to give you that speech, because I had a feeling you already knew it. Secondly, that wasn't what I was going to say. The whole reason I went out there in the first place was to talk to you about something, which I was trying to broach again now."

"Ohhh…alright, sir, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked with a smile.

"The holidays, actually," he watched as her face fell, but he continued. "I was planning to spend it in Hogsmeade, since I too will be alone for Christmas. The Three Broomsticks rents out rooms, you see. I was wondering if, or rather, had hoped, you might stay in the Three Broomsticks as well, instead of the Leaky Cauldron. There's not much point in both of us being alone over the holidays, is there?" Lupin finished, replacing the awkwardness he felt with a cheerful, rhetorical question. 'There's that inappropriate teacher-student line….about a mile behind me.' He thought as he waited for her to answer. She looked shocked at first, but then a small smile appeared that she desperately tried to conceal.

"I would love to, sir." She told him. 'Did he _seriously _just ask me to spend the holidays with him?' she thought, heart suddenly beating wildly as she remembered when she was pulled out of the lake and his lips on hers as he tried to revive her. She shivered, her arms hugging her tightly. Lupin looked over with concern.

"Are you cold?" he asked, drawing an arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her to him. His warmth enveloped her and Sara snuggled against him without a moments thought.

"A little," she didn't want to admit to him that it was the memory of his lips that was the cause of her shaking. "I'm ok though." He kept his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. Going back to the first year essays, Lupin's arm slipped from her shoulder to her waist and he pulled her tightly against him. Her shaking soon stopped and he could feel her breathing even out. By the time he had finished grading the stack of essays, Sara was fast asleep.

Sighing to himself, he removed his reading glasses and looked down at the sleeping woman. He knew he should wake her up and send her back to her dormitory, but she looked so peaceful, a small smile on her lips as she slept. He knew she had seen him check her out earlier, but he _was_ a man and she…a very beautiful, young woman. 'No, she is _student_. _**Student**_, Moony!' he silently berated himself. Sighing again, he slid the arm that wasn't already around her waist under her bare legs and lifted her as he stood. He debated where he should put her for a moment, before heading toward the third door in the room, and, with one hand skillfully pulling back the covers, placed her in his own bed. She snuggled into the blankets and let out a soft moan as she rearranged herself. Drawing the covers back around her, Lupin left the room, allowing himself one last look at the sleeping girl as he waved his wand and the lights went out, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The first thing Sara registered upon awakening was that Lupin's scent surrounded her. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself, not in the dormitories, but in a large queen-sized bed with navy blue sheets. Daylight streamed in through the curtains and for a moment she thought she was late for class, before realizing it was Saturday. Sliding out from between the covers, the cold air nipped at her bare legs and feet and she shivered slightly. Exiting the room, her eyes immediately fell on the couch where Lupin was fast asleep, a thin blanket covering is clothed body. She smiled at his chivalry and headed into the connecting kitchen, determined to make him breakfast. It was the least she could do for him. He had saved her life, let her sleep in his quarters and offered to allow her to spend the holidays with him.

Lupin awoke to the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee and the sound of Sara singing softly to herself from the direction of the small kitchen. For a brief moment, he wished he could wake every morning like this, until he tried to move. He had a cramp in his neck and his back was sore from his uncomfortable sleep on the sofa. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, to see Sara, still in his shirt, dancing to the music in her head as she fixed pancakes, eggs and bacon on the stove. She was completely oblivious that he was awake and it gave him a moment to watch her without her knowing. She continued dancing, swaying her hips slightly as she turned to get the coffee when the timer beeped. Lupin smirked as she twirled, a mug in each hand, and placed them next to the coffee pot to pour. After she poured the steaming liquid and placed it back on the counter, he decided he should alert her to his consciousness.

"Morning," he yawned, starting to stand. She turned to smile at him, her gentle singing coming to a stop.

"Good morning. You stay where you are, breakfast is coming to you." She told him from the other side of the long counter separating the living room from the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, taking a seat again. "How do you have electronics in here? I thought they didn't work inside Hogwarts?" she asked as she finished cooking the breakfast.

"Teacher's privilege." He laughed as a knock sounded on the door. "Hang on," he rose and pulled the door open to revel the last person Lupin wanted to see at the present moment.

"Good morning, Lupin," Snape greeted coldly, his eyes taking in Lupin's disheveled appearance.

"Severus," Lupin greeted just as coolly. "Something I can do for you?"

"Dumbledore sent me. Apparently a student has gone missing. Her friend reported it when she didn't return to her dormitory this morning. Apparently at first Miss Montgomery believed her friend was, I quote 'gettin' some,' but now she believes that Sirius Black has kidnapped her. I believe you spend a good deal of time with this student, Lupin. Sara Robe…" Snape trailed off as Sara came around the corner, a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other. "Ahhhh…." Snape's eyes trailed slowly down her body, dressed only in Lupin's shirt, to rest for a brief moment on her legs before bringing his eyes back to Lupin's. "Hmmm, apparently she was 'gettin' some'."

* * *

Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger!!! I know, I'm evil, but I will update soon. Comments make me write faster! Hehehe :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SOOOOORRRRRY guys. I know it's been awhile but I had serious writer's block here (I wanted a Snape and Lupin standoff, but I didn't want to super noticeably change the story line by getting Lupin in trouble or anything) and classes have been crazy. I was reminded that I should update this when I was in Lit of Western World and we were reading "Bisclavret" from the Lais of Marie de France, which is a short story about a werewolf and I was like…"Crap, I haven't updated in a while!" lol Anyway, to clear up any confusion this chapter may cause…this is a flashback (italics)…within a flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

The Fat Lady's portrait slammed behind her as Sara strode into the common room, fuming. Callie, who had been pacing anxiously back and forth for the last hour, squealed and launched herself at Sara, who had to brace herself against the impact, still stumbling backward into the wall as Callie fiercely hugged her.

"Cal, what the hell?" Sara exclaimed, as her friend pulled away to look at her.

"Ohh my God, I thought Black had got you! Ohh thank Merlin you're alright!" Callie cried. Sara dislodged herself from her friend's grip and headed up the stair to the dormitory she, Callie and two other girls shared. Luckily, it was empty.

"You have no idea what you almost did." Sara told her, shrugging off the extra large cloak Lupin had lent her.

"What _I_ did?" Callie asked. "I was worried about you! Why are you so pissed….and what in Merlin's name are you wearing?!" her eyes had landed on Lupin's shirt that Sara still wore.

"You could have gotten him fired," Sara replied bitterly.

"Who fired? Sara, what are you talking about?" Callie asked, confused.

"Lupin, that's who." She informed her friend as she collapsed onto her bed and covered her face in her hands. Suddenly, she didn't feel mad at Callie anymore; she was emotionally exhausted from the events of last night and this morning.

"How did I almost get Lupin fired?!" Callie responded, bewildered. Sara sighed and told her the events of last night, leaving out the more intimate details.

"I was stupid and tried to go ice skating yesterday. I fell through the ice and Lupin saved me. I wouldn't let him take me to the hospital wing because the last thing I need is for Madam Pomfrey to think is that I make bad decisions, so he took me up to his quarters to make sure I was ok. I fell asleep in there and he let me stay. Then Snape comes by this morning to see if Lupin had seen me, because _someone_ told the headmaster that they thought Black had kidnapped me. He took one look at me in this and thought…."

"Thought what?" Callie questioned, not understanding.

"Thought that….Lupin and I were having some sort of…" Sara gestured randomly, flinging her hands up in the air. "of…of affair." Callie gasped and then exploded into giggles.

"You and Lupin?" she laughed, "You can't even find yourself a boyfriend and Lupin…well, he's _old_."

"It's not funny, Cal." Sara said, pushing a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and rubbed her fingertips over them. The confrontation with Snape had not gone well.

_"Severus, this isn't what it looks like." Lupin said, a warning in his voice. Part of him wanted to punch Snape in the jaw at the way his lip curled slightly as his eyes trailed over Sara's body once more. _

_ "What it looks like __**Professor**__ Lupin, is that you had a…what do they call it now a days? Ahh yes, a 'booty call', with a __**student**__. Ohh how Professor Dumbledore will be disappointed to hear about this." Snape hissed. "I told him he couldn't trust you about the 'other thing' and here I should have been warning him about your…let's say, 'animalistic side'." Snape's eyes glinted. "Having an affair with a student, Lupin." he tutted softly._

_ "Severus," Lupin's voice was low, almost dangerous sounding, but Sara cut him off before he could say more._

_ "Professor Snape, it really isn't what it looks like. Professor Lupin saved me when I fell in to the lake. He was only making sure I was ok. I fell asleep up here and he was kind enough not to wake me. I was exhausted." Snape's gaze fell to her outfit once more and she hastily explained, "My clothes were soaked and by now, probably have green lake stuff growing on them. This was all he had that would fit me," Snape ignored her._

_ "There is this handy, little area that students go to when they're sick or injured, Lupin. Perhaps you've heard of it? The Hospital Wing?" Snape pondered._

_ "She didn't want to go," Lupin told him, and then realized how very lame it sounded. _

_ "Ahh, so we're leaving the welfare of sick and injured students up to the students themselves now, hmmm?" Snape asked. "I will remember that next time a student has a concussion or is bleeding to death and doesn't want to go to the hospital wing."_

_ "Severus, she wasn't bleeding to death! She was cold and wet. She just needed to dry off and warm up," Lupin argued._

_ "She could have developed hypothermia, Lupin." Snape murmured and for a brief moment he actually sounded concerned. It didn't last long however. "How very little you seem to know about teaching and responsibility. I did warn Professor Dumbledore about you… well this may be the evidence I need." _

_ "Professor," Sara insisted, taking a step forward and locking eyes with the potions master, forcing Snape to pay attention to her. "It wasn't Lupin's fault. I will go and tell that to Professor Dumbledore personally, if you'd like. I'm sure he would understand, even if you can't. Now, the way I understood it, Dumbledore sent you to ask Professor Lupin if he knew where I was…he does and Sirius Black is not holding me hostage. Perhaps you should alert the headmaster of this fact, before the entire student body begins to believe that Black was in the castle again." Sara had no idea where her bravery against Snape had come from, but she tilted her chin up stubbornly and stared him down. She expected him to take points from Gryffindor, but instead a flicker of an amused smirk passed his lips. If she had blinked she would have missed it._

_"I will let this slide…this time, Lupin, but if I ever get the impression again that you are having…. inappropriate relations with a student, I will be forced to alert the headmaster." Snape hissed._

_ "Understood and duly noted, Severus." Lupin answered, and the two professors held one another's gaze for what seemed like a full minute. _

_ "I will inform the headmaster that you are safe, Miss Roberts." He let his eyes travel down her figure once more, before turning and leaving, his robes billowing behind him. There was a long silence that filled Lupin's quarters as he shut the door and turned to face her. Sara bit her lip nervously. _

_ "I'm sorry, Professor. I never meant to get you in any trouble." She said guiltily. Lupin gave her a small smile._

_ "It's not your fault. Severus and I never…got along well back in school. He's always held a grudge. Don't let it trouble you." He informed her, crossing the room. "You should, however, get back before Miss Montgomery gives herself a heart attack." Going to the door that led to his bedchambers, he disappeared only to return a moment later, a rather tattered looking cloak folded over his arm. "We can't have you running about the halls dressed in one of my shirts, can we?" he joked when she raised an eyebrow questioningly._

_ "But running through the halls in one of your cloaks is better?" she teased back. He chuckled, handing her the threadbare garment._

_ "I'll have a house elf come for your laundry and return it to you, nice and clean and with __**no**__ green, lake stuff growing on it." He told her, with a small smirk on his lips. Sara rolled her eyes and slipped into his cloak. She was suddenly, once again overwhelmed by the smell of him._

_ "Thank you. For…"she gestured her hands in the air, "You know…for everything." _

_ "I would say anytime, but I'd rather you didn't try your hand at ice skating in the near future…at least until the ice fully freezes." He laughed._

_ "Promise." She assured him. "See you on Monday, Professor. Thanks again." Sara smiled at him and left, hurrying along the hallways. _

_ After she was a ways away from Lupin's quarters, she stopped and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She didn't know quite how to feel about this new occurrence. Her slight confusion turned to concern at the prospect that she almost cost Lupin his job. However, the concern quickly transformed to anger. If Callie hadn't been so stupid as to go to Dumbledore, the issue with Snape wouldn't have happened at all. She was of age. She was in her seventh year. She was plenty old enough to stay out all night without being 'looked after', for Merlin's sake. Callie had done so hundreds of times, and she had never gone to Dumbledore to report her disappearance. Angry, she hurried off in the direction of the dormitories. _

"It _is_ pretty funny." Callie countered, laughing and sitting down beside her. "_You_ having an _affair_ with _Lupin_ is probably the funniest thing I've heard all day, in fact." Her friend stated and Sara pulled her head out of her hands.

"Just shut it, please." She snapped at her friend.

"What are you so pissed at now?" Callie asked, baffled

"Seeing Snape first thing in the morning isn't my idea of fun…and I'm tired" Sara told her, trying to get Callie to drop the subject of an affair with Lupin. It worked.

"Ewww…fair enough." Callie crinkled her nose and the shrugged. "Ohhh!!! You will _never_ believe who is going out….!!!" Sara placed her head back in her hands, with a sigh, and let Callie ramble on.

* * *

Writer block, please go away! :(

Any suggestions? I got the basics plotted out, but any suggestions on the little things? Anybody, anybody?

Comments make me happy and with all the college craziness goin' on….I could use some happy. Finals soon….what joy. Anyhow, I will post another chapter when I can! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Whoa, it's been ages since I last updated! Sorry guys! I'll try to update more regularly, but life has just been kinda crazy soooo...

Also, anyone know why it won't let me do line breaks anymore? Help!

Review please!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. What more can I say?

HP-

Sara's robes appeared in the dormitory the next day. She in turn summoned a house-elf to return Lupin's cloak, but couldn't bring herself to give back the shirt. Callie had raised a meticulously styled eyebrow, but for once was silent, the next night when Sara slipped into it and climbed underneath her covers. The shirt smelled like him and it made her feel oddly safe at night. Finally, the nagging worries about Sirius Black, which had taken up residence in the back of her mind, disappeared as she curled up in bed at night, his shirt around her. Lupin made no mention of the missing garment, but Sara caught him watching her intently during her next class.

Sara was hesitant to bring up Christmas with Lupin again, especially after the 'issue' with Snape, but during the next Hogsmeade visit, she booked a room at the Three Broomsticks for the duration of break.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come?" Callie asked as she packed, the night before the last day classes. Clothes were strewn across the room, spilling out of Callie's wardrobe and cascading off her and Callie's beds.

"Positive. You and…" '_Damn_, what's his name?' she thought 'improvise, Sara' "errr…you and your man need some alone time." Sara told her friend from where she sat amongst a pile of Callie's clothes. 'Really need to learn his name' she kicked herself.

"I feel horrible…leaving you alone at Christmas!" Callie said, turning to her, a serious expression on her face.

"I'm fine Cal…" switching the subject, Sara held up a sequined black tank top from the pile on the bed. "How much stuff are you taking? Break is only a few weeks…and it's freezing outside! When are you going to wear _this_?"

"You sound like my mother…" she scoffed.

"No, I do not!" Sara argued, "Your mother dresses like this as well!" Callie burst into giggles, flopping beside Sara on the bed.

"She does." Callie laughed. "Ohhh Merlin, sometimes I wonder what the hell I'm thinking." Sara rolled her eyes, amused. Callie lay there a bit before sitting up and turning to her friend. "I'm really happy though. I have _never_ felt this way about a guy before! Derek is just so…so amazing!"

'DEREK!' Sara thought in triumph. 'That's his name!'

"I….well you know how many guys I've gone out with. I really think he's the '_one'_, you know?"

"I'm happy for you, Cal. Really." Sara told her, giving her a hug.

"I just really wish you could be this happy too." Callie told her seriously.

"I'm perfectly fine without that kinda drama, thank you very much." Sara replied. "Plus, you know how busy I am shadowing Madam Pomfrey." Callie let out a long sigh.

"Yeah…I know." Callie admitted. Smiling at her friend, she picked up a sundress that Callie at flung at her suitcase minutes before.

"Cal, really?" she laughed. The two girls burst into laughter.

HP-

The bell rang, excusing the students from their last class before break and Lupin had to raise his voice to be heard over the excited chatter.

"Hang on, hang on! You're assignment over break is…" a groan echoed throughout the room and Lupin held up a hand to silence them and smiled. "wait, hold on, guys. You're assignment over break is to have fun and _be safe_! I don't want any of you coming back with any disfigurements or missing limbs." The class sighed with relief and smiled, wishing Lupin a 'Happy Christmas' as they filtered out of the room. "Sara, would you remain a moment?" Sara froze. Callie gave her a 'ooooh, what did you do?" look and left with a smirk. Hesitantly, she approached Lupin's desk.

"Yes, sir?" she questioned, stopping before him. He leaned against the front of his desk and watched her. Shifting her weight awkwardly, she waited.

"Listen, I realize that with what happened with Professor Snape…" Lupin began.

"Don't worry about that." She cut him off. Glancing at the door, watching as straggling students wished each other farewell, she hesitantly turned back to him. "Have a good holiday, professor." Sara bit her lip slightly. "Hmmm" she hummed slightly. "I wonder what Hogsmeade will look like on Christmas Eve?"

Lupin chuckled slightly at her hint as she turned to leave, catching the small smile that appeared on her face. "Happy holidays to you as well, Miss Roberts." He called after her, a trace of amusement in his tone. She glanced back as she reached the door, only for a moment, before turning and disappearing from sight.

"What'd Lupin want?" Callie asked an hour later as she dragged her over packed suitcase down the dormitory steps. Sara, in the process of sliding on her cloak and hat, looked over at her friend with a shrug. "Planning more hookups in your top secret affair?" A mitten flew at Callie's head, which she caught deftly.

"Shut up Cal!" Callie smirked and tossed the mitten back.

"Just saying…" the dirty look she received was enough to shut her up.

Slipping on her scarf and mittens, Sara grabbed her duffel bag and glanced at her friend. "Ready?" Glancing around a last time, Callie nodded.

"Yep. I can NOT believe that's all you're bringing!" She said, looking at the small duffel that hung from Sara's shoulder. Sara smirked.

"Let's go." They walked in silence down to the Entrance Hall, students yelling and running around them. Derek was waiting for Callie when they reached the main doors.

"You sure you won't come with us?" Callie asked, turning to face Sara.

"Positive, Cal. Have good Christmas!" They embraced for a long moment.

"You too!" Callie smiled and then turned, taking a running leap at her boyfriend, ending up in his arms. Sara smiled slightly as they started snogging, and walked past them out into the snow-covered grounds.

Inhaling the crisp, cold air deeply, she headed in the direction of the small, magical town. No one was around making it was a good time to think. She was glad her friend was so happy but it didn't stop her from feeling any less left out. She remembered when she and Callie where so close, and wished that they could get that back. Sure, they were close, but not as much as they once were.

The crunch of snow from behind her jolted Sara back to reality and she spun wildly, wand at the ready. Fears of Sirius Black being on the loose flashed through her mind, her heart beating furiously. There was no one there but a large, black dog watching her warily from the side of the path.

"Where did you come from? You scared me half to death." She told him softly, letting out a short laugh and bent down, holding out her hand. "Here I was thinking Sirius Black was gonna jump out and kill me." The dog whined softly, causing her to smile. "Crazy, right? Well come here and say hello." The black mass of fur inched forward to smell her hand. A pink tongue shot out, licking her fingers, nose nuzzling into her palm. "Where are your owners?" she asked, fingers gliding over his head to scratch him behind the ears. "I bet you live in Hogesmeade, huh? Well that just happens to be where I'm headed, so you're in luck."

Sara started forward again, glancing over her shoulder. "Well come on." She called and the dog let out a soft bark and bounded toward her. It was good to have someone to talk to, even if they had no clue what she was saying and couldn't answer back. The dog matched her pace and stayed by her side as she told him all about her situation with her parents, with Callie, her shadowing of Madam Pomfrey, her crazy schedule overload as a seventh year. It was like the dog listened, cocking his head from time to time, large eyes meeting hers, almost with a look of understanding.

"And then there's this teacher." She told him. "Professor Lupin…." The dog's ears shot up and she laughed at his alert expression. "He's really amazing. We haven't had a DADA teacher this good since…well, ever. He just seems to understand everything I'm going though, ya know? I can talk to him about anything." She looked down at the dog, who was staring up at her. "Ok, ok, not anything. Maybe Cal's right… but it can't be anything more than a stupid school-girl crush, right? Like the one all the other girls had on Lockhart." She ran her fingers over the dog's head again and sighed. "He did ask me to spend the holidays with him…. Kinda weird, right? It's a kind gesture though."

Glancing up ahead, she swore lightly. "Dementor time." She told her companion, looking down at the soft whine she heard. "Yeah, I know. They're creepy." Passing by made her feel faint and she waited until she was a good way away before she spoke again, releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "You ok?" she asked the dog as they entered Hogesmeade "Where do you live anyhow?" A soft bark answered her. "It's like you can understand what I'm saying." She told him, crouching down to look into the dog's face and scratch his ears gently. His tongue shot out again, smothering her face in kisses and causing her to over balance and fall backwards into the snow. She laughed and the dog let out a happy bark, sounding almost like a laugh as well. With a last sloppy kiss to the face, the dog barked happily again and bounded down the street, around the corner and out of sight.

"Hey!" she called after him, then smirked. "Nice talking to you too!" She called out, somewhat sarcastically, lifting herself up from the snowdrift she had landed in and laughing to herself as she made her way to the Three Broomsticks.


End file.
